dothack:MIMIC
by googoodo11z
Summary: *END* Final chapter up! Thanks to all for your support!
1. exist

Disclaimer: [insert your favorite witty-disclaimer-comment type of thing here]. That said, I don't own .hack//SIGN.

This is most likely going to be a short story (I'm making it up as I go along :p). There will be chapters, but they won't be very long. I actually have other fanfics I should be working on, so it's not wise to start up a new project... but I really feel like writing a .hack//SIGN story while the emotions for it are still fresh in my mind. So here it is.

I hope you'll enjoy it!

goo.

* * * * *

**.hack//MIMIC**

**-exist-**

Pitch dark.

There was nothing... nothing at all, and it scared me.

But...how? There was no _me_. 

Who...? There was _no one _here. 

No... one...?

Suddenly my memories came crashing down to me. Faces whipped past my eyes at fearsome speeds. 

**0198**BE**45**ARANDMIM**EE**IRUANDSORA**0146ER**

AND**eD**BTA**45**NDB**255H**EARAND**0**MIMIRU**0**AN

**0A**D**9**GINKAN**9**ANDCRIMANDMA**98F**HAAND**99**

**D**BTA**45**NDB**255H**EARAND**0**MIMIRU**0**AND**01**BT

**05**AURAAND**0D**MIMIRUANDCRIMANDGINKAN

ANDAURAANDBEARANDBTANDSORAANDBT**00**

ANDCRIMANDBEARAND BT AND CRIM AND 

GINKAN AND MIMIRU AND AURA AND MAHA 

AND SORA AND BT

AND

AND 

AND AND **05**SUBARU

**0A**SUBARU WHERE**1E**

WHERE**2F**

SUBARU

WHERE SUBARU IS I CANTSEE**01**YOUSUBARU**0110101010101011**

- "SUBARU!!!"

I screamed as a wave of extreme pain ripped through my body. I could feel pain, does that mean I exist?

"SUBARU! SUBARU! SUBARU!" I shouted on the top of my lungs over and over again, screaming at the pain, screaming to expel the dreadful void inside of me.

_subaru... subaru... subaru... _the purple sky echoed back weakly.

My chest heaved madly as struggled to breathe. I am here. I can breathe air. I am here.

I... I am Tsukasa.

_I will stay in The World. Because Tsukasa is here._

Tsukasa...? I'm Tsukasa...

I'm here.

_I like it here. Because Tsukasa is here._

I'm here, Subaru. 

I'm here.

_I'm happy._

...But where are you?

I laid back onto the ground, and felt my restless heart slowly calming. My staff rested lifelessly beside me. _Calm, _ Tsukasa, _calm_, I told myself. _Yes, I am Tsukasa. I am here. I exist_. Finally, I was settled enough to look at my surroundings. I was alone on an endless grass field. It was windy, and the grass toppled over each other under the forces of the wind.

I examined my hands. They were as I remembered them, pale, unwounded and unscarred. But it seemed like I was looking at them for the very first time.

_What happened?_

My memories resurfaced again as the terror inside of me began to diminish.

_Helba. _

_Yes, Helba. We... everyone... we were at the Net Slum. Aura... awakes_. _Suddenly, out of nowhere, an giant monster appears and attacked us... Helba... she-she erased the Net Slum. Killed the enemy. And Aura -_

Aura awakes.

_Aura awakes. _

_Then this means... I-I can..._

My hands tightened around my staff.

_I can log out._

I jumped onto my feet the moment the though came into my head. Yes, I can log out. I can return to the real world! 

_She is there. She must be there. Subaru...! _The last shred of terror in my heart vanished, and was replace by indescribable joy. I sped across the open field against the wind. 

_Subaru! Wait for me... I'll be there soon!_

The grass pointed their tips towards me, as if warning me not to come near no more. I didn't care; I was invincible from my excitement. Nothing can stop me. I ran, and ran, and ran. And stopped. 

Slowly, as if performing a ritual, I held my staff to the sky. 

_Log out. I want to log out. Now._

Suddenly, I was engulfed by a sea of brilliant white light. My muscles stiffened at the glimpse of the light, but it only lasted for a split second, then it was over. I was still there, holding my staff up to the sky.

_What...?_

I tightened the grip around my staff, and tried again. _Log out. I want to log out._

The sky answered with a roar, perhaps of anger, perhaps of fear. Then the white light came again, but this time, it was much closer. The lightning struck the ground inches before me, sending up a powerful blast of rocks and dirt into the air. The grass caught on fire, and the fire ate through the plains madly, flooding the field with hot, blazing red. I dropped my staff in shock.

I was beginning to panic. _Why...?_ _Why can't I..._? The intense heat didn't wait for me to finish my thoughts, and rapidly rushed towards me. The center of the flames flared up like eyes. A million eyes of the devil, all staring straight at me. 

My legs were weak with anguish and despair. I was crying. The tears ran off my face, and was quickly devoured by the flames. 

They were not tears of fear. But it didn't matter, because no tears in the world could possibly extinguish the ocean of angry flames before me. 

So I ran.


	2. speak

**.hack//MIMIC**

**-speak-**

I lost track of where I was. I simply ran forward, and didn't care where I would end up. Anywhere, anywhere is better than there.

Then, finally my legs gave way. I crumbled and fell head first into the dirt. Pebbles of rocks tore through my face, drawing blood. There shouldn't be blood. But there was. And it was so real. 

_Please. Somebody help me. _

I pushed against the ground, attempting to get up, but all I did was grab dirt. I felt dizzy; the world around me spun wildly. I whimpered as I felt an incredible pain shooting up my left arm. It wasn't long before I realize it was dislocated.

_But... how...? This... this is only a game. _I coughed violently to rid of the pebbles of sand I breathed in, but instead this drew up more dust. 

I remained still on the ground. The pain in my arm eventually numbed, but I feared that even the smallest movement will bring it back again. So I simply laid there, under the sun, motionless. My eyes were beginning to fatigue under the exposure to sunlight, and I struggled to keep them open. _So... Am I going to die?_

_But... this is only a game._

Suddenly the sunlight before me dimmed. A figure stood before me, casting its shadow on my body.

"Are you okay?" It was a female voice. I moaned weakly as I winced to focus my vision. 

"You're hurt..." A gloved hand rested on my shoulder, "Let me heal you." 

She mumbled something under her breath, and suddenly a glowing ring of light began revolving around her hand. The halo began spinning faster and faster, and eventually and shattered into tiny specks of light. The particles slowly descended from the air like snowflakes, and landed quietly on my body. A gasp escaped from my mouth as I felt a tremendous amount of energy penetrating through my skin. Moments later, my body was recharged and full of life. The girl retrieved her hand.

I sat up and clutched my left arm. The pain was gone, and the arm was as normal again. Then I felt my cheeks. The cuts and scratches from the fall had vanished, too.

The girl grinned as she noticed the disbelief in my eyes, "That was a bit of an exaggeration, but you're okay now." 

I managed to sit up and take a look at the girl. The character was wearing short, orange hair and a pink, high-collar dress. She was also wearing a pair of large gloves, which were completely disproportionate to the small character skin she was using. She was smiling, apparently very proud of herself.

"Boy, I've leveled up quite a bit," she said cheerfully, "I restored all your hit points with only _one_ healing spell."

I retrieved my staff and stood up, "Thank you."

The girl giggled, "It's nothing. I was dying to try the spell out too." She held out a hand, gesturing for a handshake. "I'm A20."

I shook her hand, "Where are we?"

The girl shrugged, "Nowhere, just a random field. There's a gate not far from here to the south." 

I glanced at my surroundings. We were in the middle of a wasteland. There was nobody else nearby.

"Are you looking for someone?" A20 asked, noticing me looking around.

It was a stupid question to ask, but I did anyways, "... did you happen to run into a broadsword-woman?"

The girl raised an eyebrow, "Well... I see about a thousand of those a day..." The girl scratched her head and muttered, "Well... now that you speak of it, I do know a girl carrying a broadsword... but I haven't seen her in a while..."

There was no use asking anymore, so I turned around and started to walk away. The girl, noticing it, called after me, "Hey, hey! You didn't even tell me your name!"

"...Tsukasa," I replied and continued to walk away.

"Tsukasa..." she muttered, "Huh... the name sounded really familiar..." 

I left the girl alone on the field, scratching her head.

* * *

I wandered aimlessly in the desert for hours, struggling to straighten things out. Strange thoughts were flashing through my head as I walked on. True, I was still unable to log out. That hadn't changed. 

But something had. I had been through countless battles, and even though there was pain back then, it had never been as real as what I experienced moments ago. 

_It ... felt... so real. Like being torn apart. Like I was about to die._

I trembled at the thought. _What if... I get fatally wounded? Will I regenerate...? Or will I... actually die?_ The more I thought about it, the more I was convinced that it will be the latter. 

_I have... only one chance... in The World._

The sun, the great sphere of fire, burned blazingly in the sky. I knew it was nothing much but a batch of codes and data, but somehow... it looked just as unforgiving as its counterpart in real life.

Yes, it seemed to say, it was just you and me. I remember. 

_- It will always just be you and me._

The sun glowered mercilessly down at me. I stood cowering beneath it, helpless. It had pursued me everywhere, from the real world all the way into the depth of cyberspace. It knows all my secrets. 

Words. Shout. Painful words. Tears. Cry. Hands. Violence. Wounds. Bleed. Blood. Then I shut my eyes.

Father. 

The sunlight tears the silence open, exposing the darkness I wish nobody would ever see.

It pained me. It shamed me. But, ironically, without its lights, I would lose my way in the darkness.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I was in Dun Loireag. 

The land was still as mysterious as ever; clouds of unnatural mist surrounded the surreal yet beautiful structures. 

I caught sight of the familiar bridge. Memories of the simplest things returned to me; I could almost see Mimiru, Bear and I standing on the bridge, once again. We used to spend countless hours simply leaning against the railings of the bridge, talking the day away. Mimiru and Bear would argue on and on about nothing significant at all, and I would just stand beside them, amused, listening with a smile on my face.

But now, the bridge was lonely, deserted, accompanied by nothing but thick fog. Mimiru, Bear... they were not there. Where could they possibly be?

Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

E-Mail.

_Yes, why hadn't I thought of it before? I could mail Mimiru, and Bear, BT... and Subaru! _I laughed in great relief. _Silly me. Why hadn't I thought about it before??_

I shut my eyes immediately, reaching deep into my memories. The member addresses were coming back to me, every single one of them. I smiled; yes, I remembered them all. My heart pounded in excitement as I imagined meeting them again. Mimiru and her delightful smile... Bear's fatherly voice... Subaru's loving eyes.

_Yes, I remember. I remember them all._

_Now all I have to do is --_

...?

I stood there, dumbfounded. Confusion built up inside of me. Something was missing. 

No, not just _something_. 

I couldn't mail.

No... I bit my lips in panic. 

A void. A giant void.

I tried to send a message... but there was nothing. It was as if I reached in for something... and grabbed nothing but empty air. I was walking on thin air. 

Nothing was there. 

Where is it?

_Member address._

_ It_ wasn't there. 

_I have no member address._

No. 

No. 

For a moment I felt sensed my heart coming to a complete halt. _This can't be_.

_- You know no players can exist without a member address._

No... no. this must be a mistake. 

Yes... a mistake! There must be an error on the server. There must be...! Or, or they could be performing upgrades on the software --

- _You know no players can exist without a member address._

This can't be... it's impossible! I... I-

_- Are you sure you're Tsukasa?_

Tsukasa...? 

No... no. Yes, YES. 

I AM Tsukasa. 

_- ...Who are you?_

Suddenly, I noticed that there were footsteps behind me. A small giggle stopped the aggressive interrogation inside of me.

"Tsukasa!"

A joyful, excited voice called. Surprised, I turned around, and before I could say a word, a set of affectionate arms wrapped themselves tightly around me. My eyes widened as I recognized the sweet, pleasant aroma from the body.

"Mi...Mimiru..." I stuttered.

"It-it's really you! I thought A20 was kidding me," Mimiru's pulled back and looked at me with a huge smile, "You're back, Tsukasa! This is so great! You finally got over it."

"What... are you talking about?" I asked, puzzled.

Mimiru took my hand and walked me over the bridge, "You finally got enough courage to return to 'The World'! That's what I mean."

_Return...? When did I ever leave?_

"Mi... Mimiru--"

"Enough talk about that," she interrupted, "I'm just glad it's all over." I gazed at her joyous face. She was happy. I was glad to see her happy. But somehow, deep inside, I felt awkward. Something was wrong.

Mimiru turned around and leaned her back against the railing, "By the way, how was life with Bear? I guess it'd be pretty annoying to have an old man like that around you all the time..."

... _?_

"... but he'd make a good parent, I'm sure," she put her arms up and stretched, "Well... the thing is, now that you're living with him, you can't both log on at the same time..."

..._living... with... Bear?_

"... we can't play together like we used to anymore. But no big deal..." she kept going on and on, but I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying at all. 

I was struggling to make some sense out of all this. What is she talking about?

_- __Who are you? _ The horrid voice questioned me again in my mind.

My head was spinning and I felt a wave of nausea building up inside of me. Nothing, nothing made sense anymore.

Mimiru noticed my uneasiness, "... are you okay, Tsukasa?" she asked. My vision began to blur, splitting her concerned face into two.

_- You have no member address._

_"_You don't look so good-" she said.

_- Are you sure you are Tsukasa?_

_Stop! _

_Please Stop!_

I felt dizzy. My legs weakened and I stumbled forward_. "_Mi-Mimiru..." I called in panic. 

Mimiru reached out and grabbed me.

"...Hey! Is something wrong with you??" Mimiru cried.

My limbs were ridden with uncontrollable fatigue. "I... I don't feel well..."

"W-wait, I'll call you, hang on!"

_Call me__? _My heart was struck with horror upon hearing her idea. But before I could say anything, Mimiru went idle. Her character froze in space, still wearing the concerned expression. 

Using the remainder of my strength, I bored my staff deep into the dirt and steadied my body against it. My hands clasped the staff as I fought back against the tides of queasiness within me.

A dreadful moment of silence came between the Mimiru and I. I stared at her motionless body. Her face was still inanimate, but somehow it looked more and more menacing to me. 

_Did she call? If she did... what did she find out?_

_If I'm here... who is she talking to on the phone?_

Suddenly, I caught sight of a haze of white hue. A shadow of a small girl, hiding behind a rock statue near by. I had no idea how long she had been there, watching us in stealth. Her white dress fluttered gracefully in the wind. Her big, round eyes were focused right on me. They were teary. I know these eyes. I know them too well.

Aura.

She startled as our eyes met. She turned around and started to run away. Somehow my body regained strength, and I chased after her.

Coincidentally, at the same time, Mimiru snapped out of her trance. 

"Hey... You! Where are you going??" she shouted after me. I didn't stop. A caught a glimpse of face as I sped by. She looked confused and upset. 

_- I think she was beginning to understand._

Suddenly, a piece of the truth, as intangible and ethereal as it is, flashed past my mind. A wave of coldness crept up my spine. I couldn't quite grasp the idea, but the feeling of it alone was enough to terrify me.

- _I think you are beginning to understand. _

I didn't answer. I didn't stop running. 

- _Are you really chasing after Aura, or using it as a excuse -- to run away?_

_...So what if I am? _I thought in defeat, _It is only human to run away._

_- You're running away from the truth._

You don't understand. You don't understand at all.

The small white figure stopped before the Chaos Gate. Golden rings began to encircle her body and she began to disintegrate. I grabbed her arm.

Aura turned around. She smiled sadly as a stream of tears trickled down her face. She took me by the arms and brought me into the rings surrounding her, and embraced me tightly.

"TSUKASA!" I heard the voice of Mimiru cry in a distance.

That was the last thing I heard, before my vision, my hearing, my body, Aura, everything, dissipated into the blankness of space.


	3. echo of life END

**.hack//MIMIC**

**-echo of life-**

_"You're so disobedient," His rusty voice croaked from the end of the hallway. "Too disobedient."_

_My smile crumbled under the tone of his voice. I tucked my doll tightly under my arms. _

_"You don't understand. I work so hard. So hard, everyday. So that you could play."_

_The door to his study was half open. Dark, crimson light seeped through the open door, tainting the white hallway walls with bloody red. The air in the house was poisoned by the scent of alcohol._

_"Nobody appreciates me. Nobody understands how much I had to give up, how much I had to go through."_

_"Nobody."_

_The sound of glass bottles breaking tore through the air._

_"Nobody."_

_The sound of documents ripping._

_"She doesn't understand. That's why she left me. In this world, alone."_

_The door slowly swung open. There, a dark, tall shadow stood. _

_"She was right. You look just like her. You are just like your mother."_

_The shadow began to approach me. I bit down on my dry, cracked lips, trying to calm my quaking body. My bruised body was shrieking pain even before he touched me. His hands, his brutal hands, capable of snapping my wrists in half, reached out to me. They touched my wet, teary cheeks. I jumped back, as if from a fire. He froze, and stared at me, as if entranced by my terror-filled eyes. _

(Do you enjoy it?)

_He howled with laughter._

(Do I put on a good show?)

_"I'm your father," his coarse voice choked, mocking my fear, "What are you afraid of?" He reached out and patted my head with his sandpaper-like hands. "If only you'd be a good girl. Then nothing would hurt anymore." _

_"I love you. I care for you, so much." His eyes shrunk with fake passion._

_A strange feeling grew inside of me. I could not remember being this close to him without getting hurt. His hand was resting limply on my head._

_Then his vision shifted to the toy tucked tightly underneath my arms._

_"... What's this?" he grumbled in a deep, monotonic voice. _

_I gasped, realizing that he had saw it. I hugged the doll as hard as I could._

_"Where did you get it...?" His voice was turning into a small, threatening growl. The familiar anger and hatred began to fill his eyes. My shivering body slowly inched towards the door. _

_"...Did you steal again???"_

_I answered in silence. Yet it was the worst answer I could possibly give._

_He struck me with a clean slap. The world around me shook wildly. I fell backwards, head first onto the floor, my left cheek burning with pain._

_"You little bitch," he howled. He was mad. He had trampled me. He will now kill me._

_"Bitch, just like your mother." He took another step towards me. In panic, I threw the doll at him, striking him in the eyes. He crouched down and roared angrily in pain. I bolted to the door._

_"Are you leaving me??" he shrieked, "ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME AGAIN???"_

_The door slammed shut behind me, cutting off his insane screams. I hope it would never open again. That would shut him up for good._

_* * *_

I woke up to the the warmth of the bright morning light shining on my face. My eyes opened up to the sky. Butterflies of gold fluttered in the sea of pure azure. For a moment I thought I was saved. 

_"_Paradise can be cloned," a gentle voice said beside my ear. A face emerged from the depths of the white lights. Aura. I tried to call her name. But no voice came out.

Aura laid a finger on my dry, raspy lips. "You don't have to speak. I can understand you." Suddenly, I tasted something bitter in my mouth. "What a terrible dream," Aura whispered. Tears rolled down her cheeks and fell onto my lips.

I blinked, overwhelmed by her tears. _You... saw my dreams? _I closed my eyes. 

_No. Not my dream. Tsukasa's dream. _

Aura looked at me solemnly, and eventually nodded.

_Who... am I? _

She gazed at me in a moment of silence. 

"...Do you really want to know? It would be easier... if you don't." 

_...Please, Tell me._ My eyes told her of my determination. 

She looked at me sadly. Then, she began to speak.

"You are Tsukasa. But at the same time, you are not," Aura said softly. 

"You are what is called the 'Echo of Life'... a primordial system used by the earliest versions of 'The World'..."

"When players undergo a major event or a dramatic change, his character data is duplicated and stored in a temporary area in the server, as a preventive measure against data corruption..."

"The Net Slum functions on the basis of this prototype system... so naturally, when Helba destroyed the Net Slum, the player data of everyone involves was duplicated..."

"When the players successfully undergoes transition, the temporary data becomes useless, and is destroyed..."

"But 'Her'..." 

Her. My heart shivered as the memories of her came back again. The voice. The ultimate enemy.

"Before the Net Slum is annihilated, she tried to retain what she could of Tsukasa, as an act of revenge... but her remaining power was not enough... and she could only reach a part of Tsukasa..."

"And... that part of Tsukasa... is you. She had reached you, and trapped you in 'The World'."

"...You are Tsukasa's back up... his clone."

The words struck me like a bolt of lightning. 

_His... clone_. 

_I... Tsukasa..._

It all began to make sense to me. Why I couldn't mail. Why I didn't have a member address.

Why I couldn't log out.

Of course I couldn't. I have no body outside of this world.

It seemed as if the clouds of mystery had receded. The truth had became clear to me.

_So... this is what I am._

Nothing but a shadow. Nothing but a reminisce of vengeance. 

Nothing but a collection of useless machine codes.

Aura grasped my arm, "Please... Please don't think that way..." she sobbed quietly.

_Think_, I sneered bitterly in my own mind. _ Think_. _Could I think? Am I programmed to think?_

I finally understood what Mimiru said at the bridge. 

_... you're back! Tsukasa!_

_... how was life with Bear? It'd be pretty tough to have an old man around you all the time..._

Tsukasa logged out, now living with Bear. Is he happy?

I remembered I woke up a few days ago, thinking everything had ended. 

I wasn't wrong. I wasn't wrong at all. It was over. Tsukasa logged out. Bear will be a good father. Mimiru will find a friend. Subaru will find her love. Everything was well again. 

Except me. Here I am.

I glanced at the unfamiliar field around me. It didn't even matter where I was anymore. 

What should I do...? Where can I go...?

Does it even matter?

Does anyone care?

Gently, Aura wrapped her arms around me from behind. "...Please... don't think that way," teardrops landed silently onto my shoulders, "...Don't ever think that no one cares..."

_Are you going to leave me again??_ My father's desperate screams echoed in my mind again.

"...I want to stay with you," Aura whispered, "... If it's okay... I promise I won't leave you..."

Hearing her words, I finally broke down. Tears came, as if they'd never stop. I cried, and cried. Aura held me tighter, and tighter. 

"...Cry... just cry." She was crying herself. Suddenly I realized how alone she was. She was alone. We are all alone.

"... Don't worry, everything will be fine..."

"...We will carry on..."

"We will carry the weight... we always do."

I cried for what seemed like hours. Eventually, my tears ran dry. I laid on the grass, exhausted, powerless. Aura, the little girl, sat peacefully beside me. Her tears were dry too. She looked at me with a pair of smiling eyes.

_I'm okay now, _I replied with my own smiling eyes. Then I sat up, looked on to the distance, and sighed, "You're right, we'll always go on. No matter how far we have to walk."

She smiled. Her white hair danced in the wind, blending in beautifully with the sky. "Right." 

I stood up, stretched and let off a loud moan, "Ah... this feels good," I smiled. I wasn't lying. I felt relieved, like a load had been taken off my back. 

I realized that I don't have to be Tsukasa to live. It doesn't matter who I was, or who I will be. I can't possibly decide that.

What I can decide is who I am now. I'm happy now, and this is all that matters.

I turned around to the little girl sitting patiently beside me, "Well, where do we go now?" I reached my hand out to her.

Smiling, she stood up and held my hand, "We can go anywhere. Anywhere is fine."

I grinned. Suddenly it occurred to me that I had forgotten something.

"Wait here," I said to Aura. She nodded. I walked a distance as I searched for it in the grass.

Then finally I found it. My staff laid stiffly on the grass, four or five feet from where we were. I reached to pick it up.

My hand went right through it.

I blinked in confusion. I reached for it again. My hand passed right through it like it was made of thin air. The staff looked transparent, like a holographic image. Suddenly I realized that it was fading. 

..._temporary data..._ Aura had said ..._useless... and is destroyed._

The staff became dimmer and dimmer, and eventually melted away into space, into nothingness.

"...I see," I said under my breath, and smiled bitterly. The truth had dawned on me. I gazed at my hands, realizing the inevitable.

"What's wrong?" Aura called behind me.

"... Nothing," I spun around and ran to her. Her big round eyes looked at me, curious. She could easily read my mind, but I knew she didn't want to do it anymore. But even if she did, I wouldn't care. 

I took her hand once again, but this time much more tightly, pressing every inch of her palm against mine. I wanted to remember what she felt like. I kissed her on the forehead. I wanted to remember as much as I could. There should be some time before I fade away.

"Let's go," I said softly.

Aura nodded, and smiled joyously.


	4. author's notes

**-Notes-**

Well, that's all, folks. I hope you enjoyed the story. I kind of enjoyed it myself. It could have been a little longer I suppose, but .hack//SIGN is beginning to expire in my mind, and I didn't want to continue on with a fic while forgetting how I felt about the original series. 

I guess it's obvious, but it's really different to read fic from an author's point of view than a reader's point of view. Damn, if only I can write a fic as eagerly as I read them. I'd be a superstar (yeah, right).

I have another .hack//SIGN fic in mind, but this time I might actually want to PLAN :p. And I might need a refresher on the series. I want it to be a happier and a more upbeat one... I don't know if I can write anymore of these dark, depressing stories. I'm too happy for that now. :)

Well, there you go. Please tell me how you feel about the story. Positive, negative, comments, thoughts, anything is fine. Flames... hmm... only if they burn nicely. 

Thanks again for reading this far!

goo.


End file.
